The final battle of
by O-Shnap
Summary: Taking place during Nightmares and Daydreams Aang is having nightmare problems but it seems the others are having the same problem. some Tokka yay!
1. Chapter 1

The Final battle of Sokka

Arrows flew, swords clashed, and warriors fell. It was the invasion and hopefully the final battle of this war. Toph was fighting like a true warrior. She was a little worried about her friends but was more focus on protecting herself.  
She threw large rocks at three soldiers and a boulder at a tank that was heading toward her.  
"Toph!" a voice said as he walked up to her. It was Sokka.  
"What is it?" Toph wondered.  
"We're doing great," Sokka explained, "Now I want you to take the other earthbenders and charge from the left and I'll take the soldiers and charge from the right and we should be at the fire lord's palace by the eclipse"  
Toph nodded her head in agreement and they headed to their troops. Before the blind bandit could even reach her soldiers she heard a loud explosion from Sokka's direction.  
She turned around and ran towards that way.  
"Sokka!" she yelled holding back tears. when she got there she found Sokka under a large rock that seemed to have flown back when a tank exploded. Toph quickly moved the large stone from her friend and helped him up.  
"Thanks," he said as he stood up barely grasping his sword,"but I have to return to the troops." He tried to walk but fell. he propped himself up with his hand. Toph walked over to take him to a place to rest but when she laid her hand on his back she realizzed something terrible.  
She felt Sokka's heart getting slower and slower. He was dying.  
"Sokka!" Toph said, "You gotta rest." Sokka tried to stand one more time but then fell again.  
"I'm fine," He said and the began to cough up large amounts of blood. Toph's only indication to this was his sounds of coughing and the drip drops of blood droplets on the ground.  
"Sokka you can't die on me," Toph said now letting loose her tears, "There's so much I want to tell you"  
"It's okey Toph," He reassured, "I..I'm gonna be al-" He fell down to the ground dead. Toph Violently shook him wishing he was only out cold.  
"Sokka, Sokka!" She said quitely and slowly getting louder"  
Sokka!" A large crater formed around her and the water tribe warrior.  
Toph then awoke coverd in her own sweat. She was worried about her friend. Was it a dream, preminition, or did it really happen.  
"Sokka?!" she called and stood up. Sokka got up quickly thinking something was wrong, failing to see the low lying branch he was using as shade. He hit his head and fell to the ground but managed to get up.  
"What's wrong Toph?" Sokka asked. Her cloud of worry had lifted but what if her dream came true. She had to tell him the most important thing she'll ever tell him.  
"Sokka, I..I," She began but couldn't say anything. 'I have to tell him what if something goes wrong,' she thought,No! If I tell him now it means I've accepted the fate I saw and I'm not going to let that happen. I'll tell him after the invasion when this war is over'  
"Um..where's the bathroom?" she lied.  
"Oh simple what you do is go down the hall and up the stairs and it's on your right," He mocked, "We're in nature where do you think it is?" Toph then walked away a little ticked but in a good way.  
She then encountered Katara watching Aang circle a tree hitting it every so often. It seems twinkle toes is haveing nightmares too but it seems it's making him crazy. Toph plans to use them to make her stronger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Writers notes: Yes first chapter off and there is already Tokka. any ways there are two more chapters coming soon. This story really just came to me as I was sitting in class and I thought it was cool. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar because if I did Momo would fight space pirates...That's awsome.

The sound of swords clashing rang through Sokka's ear. The smell of blood and Iron mingled in the air. It was the invasion of the fire nation ,the day of black sun.  
It had only been a few minutes since the landed on fire nation shores ,and the battle was roaring. Sokka was fighting like an expiranced warrior. Sokka slashed at a few soldiers and made his way to the palace.  
A soldier swung his sword at the young water tribe warrior.  
Sokka blocked the soldier's sword but another one soon came into view.  
He was traped. there was nothing he could do. Suddenly his father,  
Hakoda, blocked the sword with his spear. Hakoda kicked his attacker away and reddied for the next one. Sokka mimiced his father's motion.  
"Thanks," Sokka said.  
"Think nothing of it," Hakoda replied, "we need to hurry the eclipse will start soon"  
Sokka looked up and saw that the moon had started to block the sun. He looked at his dad and nodded in agreement. The two warriors pressed forward. Fighting any soldier that crossed their path. The two were an unstopable force. It seemed that the two would never be stopped ,but this asumption was foolish. The sky went pitch black.  
'Has the eclipse started already,' Sokka thought, 'Impossible we still have a few minutes.' The warrior looked up to find a barrage of arrows heading towards him. Sokka was stunned. He had no idea what to do. He stepped back and stumbled causing him to fall down. He closed his eyes and braced for the coming end. After a few minutes of nothing, the young warrior slowly opened his eyes to investigate. His eyes widen further in shock as he saw his father ,covered pierced by a dozen or so arrows.  
"Dad!" Sokka yelled as he quickly sat up and cradled his dad in his arms.  
"I'm okey," Hakoda grunted in pain, "It's nothing." He gave out a cough and blood flew from his mouth.  
"Let's get these out of you," he said trying to stay calm. He placed his hand where the arrow met the flesh. Blood flowed out of it like a raging river. He pulled at the arrow and his father let out a loud yell ,so he immediatly stopped.  
Hakoda coughed up more blood and his breath was shortening. His face was becoming pale as more blood flowed from the wounds.  
"I'll...tell... your mother...that you ...said hi," Hakoda said quitly, "Take care...of your...Katara ...for me." He took his final breath and lied there motionless.  
"Dad! Dad! DAD!," Sokka called to his father. His eyes watered as he layed his father down and picked up his sword and boomerang. The young water tribe warrior stood up and stared at the raging battle. He didn't think he just acted and charged at the crowd and slashed any of the fire nation soldiers he saw. His anger his pain his sadness. All acted in one act. Killing.  
He lost his mother ,Yue ,and now his father this brought out a darker Sokka that not even he ,himself, knew about. He continued to slash at his enemies. He was now blood stained from head to toe.  
"Sokka! Sokka! Sokka"  
Sokka woke up and without thinking stood up ,drawing his sword and yelling "Whose attacking" only to be hit in the head with a low lying rock he was useing as shade. He fell to the ground in pain. 'I got to stop lying under things,' He thought.  
"Sokka! Climb that rock!" Aang comanded.  
"Why?" Sokka asked a little annoyed but grateful that he can't see that horrible vision anymore.  
Aang went to explain that in his dream Sokka was trying to flee from soldiers by climbing away but couldn't. Long story short it ended with Sokka climbing a near by rock. He mumbled about Aang and his stupid dreams But deep down he was trouble.  
'What was that?' He thought, 'It wasn't like me so much pain that's some thing I never want to feel." Suddenly he heard Aang yell at Toph and he lost his grip and fell. He found out that his dream had hit Toph with bladder problems. Sokka turned back to the rock. He could've just given up after that but he didn't. He pushed forward.  
'I'll prevent this,' Sokka continued, 'whatever it takes.'

Author's Note: Well first off I'm so sorry It took so long to update.  
My internet got cut of and there were so many other projects and then the whole week I just played warriors orochi. Curse you Dynasty warrior and you too samurai warriors. Any way this was originally going to be another Tokka but changed it to a father son thing because I miss my dad ,who lives like five hundred miles away. This also shows a darker side to Sokka. OOH! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own avatar But I know a dirty hobo who says he does and he says it's cool for me to write this.

Warning: This chapter is more violent than usual.

Katara Felt uncomfortable with the chains around her wrists ,ankles ,and neck. The air felt dry and cruel. She was Sad Frightened angry and lonely all at once. It was a horrible feeling that she never wanted. She asumed the others around her felt the same way. Anyone would if they were traped in a Fire nation prison ,like Katara.

"Why?" The water tribe girl asked. A shadow appeared infront of her cage as if sent to answer her.

"Because you Defied perfection," A shadow replied.

"Where's the others?" She demanded more violently, "Where's Toph and Sokka And my father?!"

"Dead" The shadow replied bluntly. Katara's eyes widened with shock and sadnees. Tears Ran down her face and hit the floor. Normally she would've waterbended it to get out but she had lost her will to do so.

"You're Lieing!" She sceamed, "Liar! Liar! Liar!" the shadow laughed in amusement.

"Where is your hope now?" He laughed, "Where is your Avatar?"

"I would Like to know as well," She sobbed.

"In another prison," The shadow explained, "Being tortured to tell us where the rest of the resistance is. Don't worry we'll keep him alive...barely. Wether we killed him alive or not is pointless. If we did than it would be too late by the time the new avatar is found. The fire nation would be too strong to stop."

Katar clenched her hands into fists.

"Who?! Who are you?!"Katara demanded.

"What you? You don't remember your old friend," The shadow said. The darkness around him melted away like snow on fire to reveal Zuko with a smile on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Katara yelled. She could feel the blood flowing through his body. She raised her hands and Zuko lifted in the air. She moved her hands back and forth making the body of the fire nation prince to hit the bars of her cage over and over again. Even through this the smile stayed on his face. Katara hated it. She hit him harder and faster. Blood spewed from his body and it flew through the air. Hitting the floor ,bars ,Katara's face. She hated this feeling! She hated him!

Zuko then let out a loud laugh and the water tribe girl stopped. Zuko looked at the young water bender and his face began to crack and then shatter. underneath was an old teacher of Katara's.

"Very well Katara," Hamma said. Katara Eyes widened again.

"NNNOOO!" She yelled and continued to beat Hamma against the bars of her cell.

Katara Woke up covered in sweat. She looked to her left and saw Sokka sleeping. She looked to her right and saw Toph ,also asleep. She panned her head looking around until her gaze fell upon Aang. He was asleep on the makeshift bed that everyone help built.

Relief soon came over Katara. She sat in the darkness and thought about what had happened. She never wanted to feel that way...the way she did in her dream. She looked out into the ocean and watched the sun rise.

Author's note: okey I know this is slightly more darker than the others. Sorry. any Who I decided to add on more chapter this one featureing Everyone's favorite fire bender. Jong Jong! HA! Made you look! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Own avatar but if I did than It would have Giant robots. (Cause they're cool)

(Pre) Author's notes: I'd like to apologize for the previous chapter being so graphic. Now Let's begin.

Zuko layed in his bed. He was tired but couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned ,yet couldn't find a position that would alow him sleep.

He sat up and looked at the room around him. It was all shades of red with the fire nation symbol on the furniture and walls. The fire nation prince looked at the floor and thought of the things that had he discovered.

'Maybe my destiny isn't to help my father,' Zuko thougt, 'That's rediculous I'm the prince of the fire nation.'

"Zuko," A feminine voice called. Zuko looked up and saw the door cracked.

"Who's there?" Zuko called.

"Zuko," The voice called again. The prince stood up and walked cautiously to the door. He asked who was there again but recieved no reply. The door swung open even more.

He walked through the door and down a dark corridor. No lamps were lit and there was no guards. It was desolate. He snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared. It still did little to light the hall way.

"Zuko," The voice called.

He didn't know why but he ran to the voice. It was like he had to see who was calling him. He ran faster and faster until he was face to face with a large red dragon.

"Young prince," It said with the voice of azula, "You have traveled too far..go back!" It let out bellows of steam from its nose that pushed Zuko back. He stagered to his feet but he couldn't keep up. He leaned against the metal wall for support. The red dragon drew closer towards Zuko.

"My lord I think it's time for you to DIE!!" It said and charged towards him. Zuko breced for what might be his last few seconds alive. He closed his eyes and waited for the end. After a few second of nothing ,he opened his eyes.

The red dragon was now pinned to the wall by a blue dragon. The two dragons looked at each other and gave a loud roar. The blue dragon turned his head and looked at Zuko.

"Prince Zuko!" It said with Iroh's voice, "Run!" Suddenly a door appeared and there stood a female figure.

"Zuko," It called.

He didn't think he just ran towards the door. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. Behind him the red dragon broke free and chased after the fire nation prince. The red dragon was then attacked again by the blue dragon. The two beast fiercly fought each other.

Zuko ignored them and ran even faster towards the door. It seemed that no matter how fast he ran the door would still be out of reach. He ran faster and faster. The sounds of the battle behind him grew louder.

He then stumbles and falls. He Wakes up before he hits the ground. He's covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He sat up in his bed. One of his hands gripped his sheets the other gripped his hair.

"What Am I supposed to Do!" He screamed and threw a nearby object at the wall.

Authors note (take II):I wanted this one a little more philisophical than the others. That's all I had to say I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
